Carte NG!
by Incross
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble tentang satu hari di kehidupan sehari-hari Nanami. Warning: a lot of gaje! Suikoden II, Nanami's perspective.


Disclaimer: Suikoden 2 n karakter-karakternya bukan punyaku!

* * *

**Carte N.G.!**

Halo, semua. Namaku Nanami, cewe biasa umur 16 tahun. Dan sekarang aku lagi jalan-jalan sama adikku tercinta, Riou, di lantai atas kastilnya.

Hebat, gila. Kecil-kecil gini dianya sudah punya kastil sendiri.

Udah gitu, nggak perlu repot mikirin mau makan apa n sapa-sapa yang bersihin bangunan serba wah itu. Secara, dia sekarang ini raja di situ (minta ampun I love you my dear brother!!). Keadaan ini beda banget waktu kita masih tinggal di kampung dulu. Dulu yang selalu bersihin rumah eyang kita n masak itu si Jowy anak tetangga. Dia senang hati kok ngerjainnya! Jadi jangan salahin aku kalo tiap malem minta dibikinin pecel sama dia. Beneran deh, keadaan sekarang beda banget ma dulu! Yhaa beda-beda dikit lah, dulu kita nggak punya lift kayak sekarang (lagian buat apa coba, lantai rumah cuma satu juga!). Dulu juga yang bersihin rumah cuma satu orang.

Kalo sekarang, tinggal pencet tombol intercom n para pelayan langsung dateng bawa sapu, sulak, pel, lap, menu, rak makan, sapu, sulak, pel…

Eh? Udah kusebutin? Oke, sori. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini aku emang lagi rada stress. Alasannya adalah tak lain tak bukan si adikku ini. Tepatnya, adikku dan teman-temannya itu.

Bukannya aku nggak setuju atau gimana. Menurutku wajar laah kalo orang terkenal kayak kita-kita ini banyak pengikutnya -hidung memanjang- tapi kalo diliat-liat lagi kebangetan juga.

Nah lho, baru juga mikir, dateng juga salah satu orang yang kumaksud. Eh salah, dua. Vincent dan Simonyet.

Ha? Namanya Simone?

Oke, jadi sekarang mereka lagi dadah-dadah ke kita gitu deh. Ampun, padahal jaraknya masih jauh gini tapi parfumnya udah kecium! Buset. Aku mesti cepetan pake masker anti racunku nih. Untung kubawa ke mana-mana. Hohahaha.

"Mon Ami! Riou, sahabatku!" Vincent berlenggak-lenggok jalan ke arah kami. Refleks aku ngeluarin tongkatku, kali aja dia ngapa-ngapain. Hari gini cewek nggak bawa senjata? Apa kata dunia?

Oke, itu jayus, sori.

Anyway, akhirnya dia sampe juga ke sebelahnya si Riou. Sementara itu Simonyet goyang-goyang dombret dengan asiknya.

Iya, iya. Simone. Argh, lupa lagi. Enak aja sih manggilnya, 'Simonyet' gitu.

Eehhh, baru ditolehin sebentar, si Vincent tahu-tahu udah ngerangkul si Riou n ngusap-ngusapin wajahnya ke pipi adikku yang sama sekali nggak merespon itu. "Tumben datang sendiri saja?"

Spontan aku mencak-mencak lah! "#!^*$$#%!! Gila lu!! Minggirr!!!"

"Aowh, ternyata ada Nanami." Vincent ngejawab dengan santainya.

"Pikirmu aku ini apa dari tadi? Angin lewat, gitu??" tanyaku dengan lebaynya.

"Ehh, ada Nanami." Kata Riou dengan polosnya.

Riou… masa kamu juga…? Jadi pingin nangis bombay.

"Iyaah… aku di sini kok…" kataku dengan pasrah. Adikku ini biarpun tampangnya cute, innocent, baek, pinter bela diri, tapi kadang-kadang rada lola. Aku langsung noleh-noleh ke sekitar kakiku n kakinya. Kali aja nemu sekrupnya yang lepas.

"Apa dikau datang khusus untuk minum teh dengan _moi_ di sini? Aowh! Aku tersanjung!!" Si Vincent langsung berbunga-bunga. Sekilas aku liat Simonyet, eh, Simone, lagi terkapar di lantai. Kayaknya pantatnya habis disengat tawon. Salah siapa nanam bunga mawar kok sebatalyon.

"Nggak. Kita cuman numpang lewat aja kok." Jawabku cepet sambil narik lengannya si Riou.

"Teh? Bole juga…" Riou senyam-senyum tanpa dosa.

Dieng! Gubrak!

Glundung glundung… syuuung brak bruk tin tiiin bruakk bruk bruk seer cuit cuit cuiit…

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku berhasil juga naek ke lantai atas tempatku tadi. Syukur deh, kupikir aku bakalan mati. Habis gue jatuhnya pas di tangga! Mana ini lantai 4 lagi!

Eh, bener lantai 4 bukan ya? Kok aku jadi lupa?

Lah, kok tadi tiba-tiba pake 'gue' sih?

Tauk ah.

"Riou!" sambarku dengan sedikit greget. "Katanya tadi mau jalan-jalan ajah?? Kalo kamu minum teh di sini, aku jalan ma sapa dong??"

Riou noleh, ngeliatin dengan wajah melongonya. Siiing….. detik-detik berlalu, jam, orang ganti kalender, sampe kakiku lumutan gara-gara lamanya dia ngerespon. Riou (akhirnya) kedip-kedip kayak baru sadar gitu trus senyum-senyum lagi. "Ehh, ada Nanami."

Beneran deh, kayaknya dia dah kebangetan lola-nya. Masa dari tadi ngomongnya begituan aja??

Saking gregetnya, aku ambil sepatuku lalu kulempar… ke mukanya Simonyet.

Iyalah! Gak mungkin aku ngelempar ke muka adikku tersayang! Muka halus tanpa jerawat itu hasil jerih payahku bertaun-taun gara-gara depresi pas dia mecahin pot kesayangan eyang.

Ga nyambung ya? Uda lah, sambung-sambungin aja.

"Ack!" Aku kaget pas ternyata sepatuku mental lalu jatoh ke halaman luar kastil.

"Hah! Nanamiiii…!!" Riou teriak-teriak di pager pembatas, ngeliatin ke arah sepatuku tadi jatoh. Ampun, tadi itu sepatuku yang jatoh, bukan aku!

"Aku di sini, Riooouu….!!" Aku ikutan teriak-teriak lebay di sebelahnya saking gregetnya.

Riou kaget, lalu noleh lagi ke aku. Ga berapa lama, dia balik lagi liat ke bawah sambil tolah-toleh nyari sesuatu. "Nanamii…!! Kamu di mana??"

Aku ngeliatin dia tanpa ekspresi.

---

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah puas melampiaskan uneg-unegku ke Riou (yang mengakibatkan Simonyet dilarikan ke RS kastil krn lebam-lebam n mukanya ga bentuk lagi) akhirnya aku samperin juga adikku yang tengah minum teh dengan nikmatnya sama si Vincent.

"Riou, kakak mau cari sepatu dulu yah. Tar kalo dah nemu, kakak balik lagi deh." Kataku sambil nepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Iyaa. Aku nggak ke mana-mana kok." Jawabnya. Tumben nyambung!

"Percayakan Riou pada _moi_, mademoiselle. Vincent akan selalu menjagainya." Si Vincent ikut-ikutan, lalu kedip-kedip ga jelas ke Riou. Aku jadi tambah kuatir.

"Kakak nggak bakal lama, kok. Jangan nakal, ya!" kataku waktu jalan beberapa langkah.

"Iyaaa." Riou dadah-dadah. Aku jalan lagi.

"Entar kalo laper, minta si Vincent beliin makan, ya! Ga usah sungkan!" kataku lagi, sedikit ga rela ninggalin dia.

"Iyaaa." Riou dadah-dadah lagi. Aku jalan lagi.

"Bawa sapu tangan kan? Kalo tehnya tumpah ato makan kuenya cemot-cemot, minta Vincent yang ngelapin ya!" Kataku lagi pada Riou yang keliatan jauh.

"Iyaaa.." Riou masih dadah-dadah. Aku turun tangga.

Kulongokin lagi kepalaku. "Oh iya, kalo…"

"Udah udah! Pergi sana gih!!" Vincent teriak sambil greget sementara Riou jawab-jawab "iyaaa" dengan ga jelas padahal ga ada yang ngajak ngomong.

---

Akhirnya sampe juga aku di halaman kastil. Kakiku menapak di daerah berjalan yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang rata-rata datar dengan santainya. Angin semilir menyapu rambut pendekku. Fuhaa… pagi-pagi emang enaknya begini. Tenang, damai, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang masih segar karena hujan semalam.

Eh, omong-omong tentang hujan. Kakiku kotor juga nih, kena lumpur. Iyeaks…

Ga pa-pa lah, sekali-kali.

"Hmmm…." Aku mulai sibuk nyari-nyari sepatu yang ga keliatan wujudnya itu. Aku ngelongok ke balik semak-semak, ga ada. Di balik kursi, ga ada. Heran, di mana ya?

Lagi tengah-tengah mencari, tiba-tiba muka Shu nongol dari jendela ruangannya yang terbuka di lantai lima sana.

Eh, lantai lima bukan ya? Tauk ah.

"Sedang apa, Nanami?" tanya sang ahli strategi kastil dengan cool.

Mataku sampe sipit-sipit ngeliatin dia yang cuma keliatan segede kacang dari tempatku itu. "Nyari sepatu. Shu liat ga?"

"Sepatumu?"

"Iyaa."

"Hmmm…." Dia mikir-mikir sebentar. "Yang nggak ada haknya itu, bukan?"

"Ee… iya, nggak ada haknya."

"Itu sepatu atau sandal sih, sebenernya?" tanyanya ga jelas.

"Sepatu!" jawabku rada keras, mulai capek ndongak terus.

"Ooh, sepatu." Dia mikir-mikir lagi.

Kutunggu beberapa detik kok dianya nggak kelar-kelar juga mikirnya.

"Liat ga?"

"Nggak."

Spontan kuambil sepatuku yang satu lagi lalu kulempar ke mukanya! Sayangnya biarpun ga pinter bela diri, dia pinter itung-itungan. Dengan cepetnya dia ngitung kecepatan lemparanku n lamanya sampe ke dia dari jarak, gaya hambat, gaya gravitasi, vektor dll… Intinya, Shu berhasil nutup jendela sebelum sepatuku sampe.

Alhasil, jatohlah lagi sepatuku itu entah di mana.

"$^%$#!!!(*^%&#!!#!!" aku nyemburin api ga jelas dari mulut saking ngamuknya. Bisa-bisa darah tinggi aku.

Trus tiba-tiba Shu nongolin lagi kepalanya. Dia buka jendela, lalu ngeliat ke bawah, lalu ngeliat ke aku. "Nanami, sepatumu jatuh ke situ."

"Tau, dodol!!"

---

Akhirnya kuputusin untuk nyari sepatuku yang barusan kulempar berhubung lebih deket n pasti. Biar kakiku ga kotor, aku jalan pake tangan. Pinter banget kan? Aih, udah, nggak usah muji-muji gitu. Jadi pengin punya malu nih. Hohohoho~

Dari kejauhan kuliat ada Kinnison n anjingnya, Shiro. Kayaknya mereka lagi main. Hmmm… ada untungnya juga adikku punya banyak pengikut. Aku jadi bisa cuci mata sama brondong-brondong cakep.

Aku dengan nikmatnya ngeliatin si Kinnison dolan ma anjingnya. Mereka ketawa-ketawa (anjing bisa ketawa??) n saking asiknya nggak sadar kalo aku dah deket.

"Shiro, tangkep nih!" kata Kinnison sambil ngelempar… sepatuku?!

"Ah! Woi!" aku buru-buru jalan pake tanganku ke arah mereka. Jangan sampe sepatuku yang cuman ada satu di dunia itu ilang lagi.

Dengan bahagianya Shiro lari-lari ke arah Kinnison sambil ngebawa sepatuku di mulutnya. Ga berapa lama setelah Kinnison ngambil tuh sepatu dari Shiro, si anjing itu malah muntah-muntah ga jelas. Emang segitu baunya kah sepatuku??

Tapi kayaknya Kinnison ngga sadar ma keadaan anjingnya n ngambil ancang-ancang lagi. "Ayo, tangkep lagi, Shiro!"

Shiro nyahut dengan lunglai tapi entah kenapa keliatan semangat (maksud?).

Aku nyepetin jalanku. "Eh, tunggu, Kinnison—!"

"Nih!" Dia ngelempar lagi, kali ini lebih kenceng.

Bletakk

Selanjutnya yang kutahu, mukaku trasa panas meski rada-rada basah n aku sempet kuatir hidungku mancung ke dalem.

---

Karena capek jalan pake tangan mulu, duduklah aku di bangku halaman kastil yang untungnya masih kosong. Barusan aja dari tempatnya Kinnison. Berhubung ga tega ngliat dia minta maaf sampe nyembah-nyembah nyium tanah n si anjing yang muntahnya ga kelar-kelar, akhirnya aku mutusin mo nyari lagi sendirian.

Di tengah jalan aku ketemu sama si pentol korek. Sapa namanya? Oh iya, Eilie.

"Eilie liat sepatuku ga?" tanyaku. Dia noleh dengan tampang-tampang sinis. Untung aja aku sabar. Kutanyain lagi deh dia, berhubung dianya nggak jawab-jawab. "Eilie…. Liat sepatuku enggak…?" Kali ini nadanya kayak guru TK lagi ngajak ngomong anak didiknya yang belakangan ketauan autis.

Bukannya ngejawab, dia malah teriak kayak aku ini maling aja. "Ninaaaaa!!"

Ga berapa lama kemudian datanglah si bocah yang tadi dah disebutin namanya sama si pentol korek. Dua cewek itu lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan sama aku. Pagi-pagi gini ada apaan seh?

"….Liat sepatuku apa ga?" tanyaku dengan bete. Eilie langsung ngangkat sepatuku yang cuma sebelah itu, yang entah diambilnya dari mana itu, trus senyum bak artis antagonis di sinetron-sinetron.

"Sepatumu ada pada kami! Tapi kami nggak akan menyerahkannya ke kamu!" kata si bocah Nina dengan melengking.

"Napa sih? Emang aku salah apa??" kataku dengan lebay…

"Kamu!" Eilie nunjuk aku (ato bisa dibilang dia malah mencet hidungku sampe bunyi "toet" gitu *halah, apaan sih??*). "Kamu memonopoli Kakanda Riou!"

"…dan juga Abang Flik yayangku!!" timpal si Nina ga mau kalah heboh…

Spontan aku ketawa terbahak-bahak begitu denger mereka ngomong gitu. Ketawaku ga kelar-kelar sampe aku kehabisan napas. Tapi trus akhirnya terpaksa kuakhiri juga sebelum dikasi napas buatan sama Shiro. Apaan tuh, 'kakanda Riou'? 'abang Flik'???

"BUhahahahahahaha! Hohahaha! Guahahaha! Ohok ohok…" Aku batuk-batuk ga jelas.

Begitu aku noleh lagi ke mereka, tau-tau mereka dah siap sama masing-masing pisau n buku-buku tebelnya… Nggak ada yang nyulut api tapi aku ngerasa panas sampe keringetan kayak di sauna. Aku nelen ludah.

---

"Fiuhhh…." Aku duduk di bangku lain di bagian halaman yang lain, capek setelah lari-lari (pake tangan, tentunya) nghindari dua orang yang diem-diem udah bikin fans clubnya Riou, si adik gue, sm Flik, si engkong. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka… aku dijadiin rival gitu!

Kasian amat aku. Padahal secara, wajar aja kalo semua cowok nempel ma aku kayak perangko… berhubung aku ini cewe manis yang paling dewasa n baek hati, ramah, rajin, suka menolong, tidak pernah berbohong n pandai menabung...

Agh, nasib. Hiks hiks…

Btw, nangis-nangis begini jadi laper nih.

"Jowyyyyy…!! Bikinin pecel doonkz!!" teriakku ga nyadar kaca jendela Shu yang di lantai atas sono pecah.

Ups. Gue lupa kalo sekarang si Jowy juga udah punya kerajaannya sendiri. Dan sekarang you know what?? Kerajaannya dikenal sebagai kerajaan paling bersih yang pernah ada!! Ngalah-ngalahin kastilnya dedekku yang emang pavingnya aja njrundal njrundul ga karuan gara-gara akar pohon n suram gitu (secara, punyanya Jowy itu brand new sedangkan punya dedekku tinggal ambil aja dari vampir …).

Ga heran, orang rajanya aja dulu tukang pel di rumah eyang kita di kampung dulu.

Woits, buka-buka aib neh. Ga pa-pa lah, toh orangnya juga nggak ada di sini.

"Nanami, nih pecelnya."

"Ha? Ooh, ya ya. Tengkyu yah," kuambil aja sepiring pecel spesial buatan Jowy n mulai kumakan. Mmmm, rasanya paaas n terasa gurih-gurih bumbunya. Maknyuss deh pokoknya (emang kamu bondan apa??).

"Huummppphh!!" Spontan aku keselek begitu sadar kalo ternyata si Jowy dah duduk di depanku dengan gaya kacungnya. Mana dia samperin lap di bahu, pula!

"Jpwy ngapain kmau di sinia??" Yahh sampe salah-salah ketik saking kagetnya.

"Nganterin pecel," jawabnya dengan muka-muka polos. "Kan kamu tadi yang minta."

Blon selesai kaget, tau-tau ada prajurit yang pake seragam Highland dateng n bisik-bisik ke Jowy. Sekilas-sekilas aku denger sih, kayaknya sih mereka ngomongin jemuran yang belum diangkat ato apaa gitu.

"Apa?! Gulanya habis?? Kok bisa?!" tau-tau si Jowy teriak-teriak dengan lebaynya… Dia ga sadar kalo banyak orang ngumpul gara-gara dipikirnya ada acara drama keliling. Lalu si prajurit bisik-bisik lagi.

Kali ini Jowy keliatan lebih lega, sambil ngelus-elus dada. "Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu. Tapi yang paling penting, sabunnya nggak habis kan? Kalo sampe habis bisa-bisa dunia kiamat!"

Nggak sampe segitunya kali.

"Saudara-saudaraku sekalian!! Saya adalah Jowy Atreides dari kerajaan Highland!" katanya di atas podium yang muncul entah dari mana itu. "Bukan sulap, bukan sihir! Ini adalah fakta, dan bukan tipuan belaka! Rakyat kita membutuhkan sabun!"

Buset dah, jelek amat pidatonya! Dan lagi, tentang sabun? Kayaknya bawaan waktu masih jadi tukang bersih-bersih di kampung dulu kebawa sampe sekarang deh. Aku ngelap air mata pake sapu tangan yang nemu di jalan dengan prihatin.

Prajurit yang tadi bisik-bisik dateng lagi n ngasih catetan kecil ke Jowy. Jowy baca-baca sebentar, lalu garuk-garuk pipinya dengan bingung.

"Kok nggak bilang dari tadi kalo jadwalku ngasi penyuluhan bukan di sini? Kan aku jadi malu!" Jowy megang pipinya lalu geleng-geleng ga jelas. Jadi pengin ilfil, tapi karena jarang-jarang bisa liat dia kayak gini, kubiarin aja.

"Nanami, aku harus pergi. Ini adalah teritori musuh, dan aku sangat sadar akan hal itu, makanya…" katanya sambil tiba-tiba pasang tampang serius. Kalo emang sangat sadar ini daerah musuhmu, ngapain juga kamu ke sini coba?

"Jowy! Hentikan pertarungan ini! Bukankah kita dulu bersahabat? Tidak… kita ini adalah keluarga! Keluarga tidak seharusnya bermusuhan seperti ini!" kataku lebay sambil mendramatisir. Curi-curi kesempatan, aku ambil kotak kardus lalu kutulisin : "sumbangan drama keliling", baru balik lagi ngadep dia sambil ngapus air mata yang sebenernya ga ada.

"Lihatlah Riou!" aku nunjuk ke Riou yang kebetulan lagi nongolin kepalanya dari lantai atas tempat dia minum teh sama Vincent. "Dia sangat menderita karena harus melawanmu!"

"Riou… menderita?" Muka Jowy mengeras, tanda kaget n diputer sound effect yang bikin kaget juga. Jowy n aku langsung noleh ke arah Riou.

Dari tempatku keliatan si Riou lagi dadah-dadah dengan semangat ke arah kami dengan muka yang cemot-cemot sama krim n serpihan cake. Aku menganga lebar banget, mulutku sampe hampir nyentuh tanah. Riou, kau tidak membantu sama sekali…!! (T-T )

"Riou… kasihan sekali… Sampai kotor begitu…" kata Jowy dengan nada nggak percaya n shock.

"Ha?" Aku melongo. Ralat, kayaknya Riou sangat membantu.

Jowy ngambil lagi lapnya, tapi tangannya dipegang sama si prajurit. "Jangan, Raja! Anda tidak boleh terbawa emosi!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahan… Aku ingin membersihkannya!!" Jowy ngeremes lapnya sampe tangannya gemeteran. Aku nglirik ke arah kardus sumbangan n ternyata udah hampir penuh diisi ma uang! Bagus, Jowy, lanjutkan!

"Aku tidak bisa, Nanami." Si Jowy ngomong lagi dengan serius. "Aku dan Riou sudah ditakdirkan untuk berselisih jalan… Dia mengikuti kata hatinya, begitu pula dengan aku."

Aku sempet cegek, kupikir yang dia maksud itu drama keliling lebay yang dari tadi kelakon itu. Aku belum sempet jawab apa-apa waktu dia berbalik n mulai jalan menjauh sama para prajuritnya. "Good bye, Nanami. Kurasa saat ini aku tidak akan bisa menemui kalian lagi. Tapi kuharap saat di mana kita bertiga bisa bersama seperti dulu akan segera tiba…"

Aku kaget. Dia beneran mau pergi? Secepat ini?

Buru-buru aku lari mengejar Jowy, tapi para prajuritnya sudah menghalangi jalanku dengan berdiri rapat sambil membawa senjata mereka masing-masing. "Jowy! Jowy…!!" aku teriak-teriak manggil dia tapi dia malah semakin cepat jalannya. Akhirnya dia dah ga keliatan lagi, dan para prajuritnya juga sudah pergi menyusul dia. Aku jatuh berlutut di lantai batu itu lalu nunduk sambil sesenggukan.

"Nanami…" Nina dan Eilie duduk di sebelah kanan-kiriku sambil nyoba-nyoba menghibur aku yang tengah nangis.

Pertama Eilie yang mulai ngomong. "Udah, udah… Jangan sedih… Aku yakin kalau dia pasti bakal berubah.."

"Iya, iya!" Nina ikut-ikutan nyambung dengan rada ragu. "Kalian semua bersahabat, kan? Yang namanya sahabat itu kalau bertengkar biasanya nggak lama-lama, kok! Makanya, Nanami juga jangan sedih terus-menerus, nanti Riou ikutan sedih gimana…"

"Hiks… Jowy… Jowy…" Aku ngelap air mata yang ga berhenti-berhenti. "Kalau Jowy ga mau dateng lagi siapa yang bikinin pecel buatku nantiii…??"

Eilie sama Nina langsung berdiri n tiba-tiba aja aku ngerasa ga enak. Merinding-merinding gimana gitu. Aku noleh ke arah mereka n kedip-kedip setengah ga percaya pas liat si pentol korek dah siap sama pisaunya n si bocah dah megang buku-buku tebel yang diiket sama sabuk di tangannya.

-----

Hiyaaaaaa…….

Suara cempreng itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Rambut coklat pemuda berbaju merah yang memang sudah dari sananya mencuat itu tiba-tiba goyang-goyang meski nggak ada angin. Riou yang lagi asik makan cake kesepuluhnya itu langsung ngangkat wajahnya n pasang senyum lemot ke Vincent yang bingung sama reaksi raja mudanya itu. "Ada apakah gerangan, _mon ami_?"

"Nanami…" Riou buka mulut, lalu berhenti bentar kayak film yang macet, trus baru lanjutin lagi beberapa detik kemudian. "Nanami nggak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Dia lagi main kejar-kejaran sama petak umpet."

"_Oui_?" Vincent kedip-kedip bingung. "Dan dari mana dikau tau itu?"

"Tau aja." Lalu Riou ngelanjutin makan cakenya n Vincent mutusin untuk nggak tanya lebih jauh lagi.

END

* * *

**Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic yang gaje n pertama kalinya juga aku pake banyak kata yang nggak ada di KBBI…**

**Rasanya aneh -_-u Jadi mungkin ini bakalan jadi fic pertama n terakhirku yang nggak menggunakan kata-kata baku soalnya aku emang nggak pinter main" kata, tar malah jayus n garing. Kayak fic ini contohnya! –dilempar bola entah dari mana-**

**Well, anyway, makasih dah mau baca sampe akhir, n sori kalo endingnya juga jayus ^^a**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
